


What she wants

by ninusch



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninusch/pseuds/ninusch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Stop."<br/>Gendry looked up, confused and actually stopped circling strange patterns on her naked waist.<br/>"What?"<br/>"Stop thinking. You started to think. Stop it." She pressed her back closer to his chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What she wants

„Stop."  
  
Gendry looked up, confused and actually stopped circling strange patterns on her naked waist.  
"What?"  
"Stop thinking. You started to think. Stop it."  
  
She pressed her back closer to his chest, and wiggled her ass against his crotch. He groaned.  
From the window they could hear the gulls in the Port of Kings Landing. The room and the bed in the Inn where Gendry was living were as shady as the rest of the city.  
  
But this was their place and Arya Stark never really cared for shady places.  
Actually, they were usually the places the best things happen to happen. And being naked with Gendry was always a good thing.  
  
She disliked to admit it, but every time she looked into his eyes her heart started to flatter in a highly ladylike-way.  
  
Arya hasn't been a maiden when she first shared the bed with him.  
It was more a strange curiosity when she had slipped into bed with a handsome braavosi-sailor a few years after she bleed for the first time. She had decided that she liked it. But by the time she returned to Westeros, she had been pretty sure that there was no more in it as that what she already had experienced.

Then she met Gendry again.  
  
She had seen men with broader shoulders, fairer faces than him. Men which were stronger, funnier, cleverer.  
But this was Gendry.  
And when he had pressed his lips on hers, torn her dress from her body and thrust into her, she realized she knew nothing.  
  
Their first time was like this: rough and selfish. Both were washed away with the sensation of feeling the other this close. Tongs and teethes, hands hastily ripping clothes apart, the urgent desire to touch every spot of the hot naked skin. Feel it, taste it, smell it, kiss it.  
It was more like a fight than 'love-making' like everything Gendry and Arya did together.  
They were more tender with each other now.

The fact he wasn't answering proofed her right.  
  
"You think about it, am I right?"  
"Arya…" She shushed him and straddeld him, bit into the curve between neck and shoulder while one of her hands slipped to his cock.  
"Stop it. I don't care, how many times do I have to tell you? Lowborn, highborn, bastardborn doesn't matter. "  
  
He caught her hand and looked stern into her eyes: "Arya, I hate to be the spoilsport, but it matters and you know that! Because if not then why do you steal yourself away from the Red Keep hooded and only in the night to come here?"  
Arya swallowed hard and felt guilt stitching in her chest.  
It was true. It was the only way.  
  
Because - even if they would deny it if accused - all of them, Sansa, Bran, Rickon, Jon and the dragon queen did their best to make Arya a proper lady again, with nice dresses and freshly washed hair and jewelry and courtesies and rules, rules, rules.  
He had none of it. But it got progressively difficult. It was straining.  
Gendry knew that. He put his finger into the wound and demanded answers, solutions she could not give him. The constant debate, the constant guilt driven act tired her and her patience out.

She sat up, ignoring her nakedness and grinded herself against him. He groaned again, and his eyes fluttered shut for a moment.  
  
"It isn't important, Gendry, it isn't important for me. I do this for my family but I'm sick of it! What about you? Are you still afraid of ruining me? I'm tired of this nonsense. Haven't you heard?", she took one of his hands into hers, and sucked on his fingers, before whispering: "Rumor has it the Princess of Winterfell came back from Braavos fallen. No maiden when I got naked with you. Oh dear! What should we do?"  
  
She laughed roughly, knowing her sarcasm would hurt him.  
He growled angry, while his hands dug into the flesh of her hips. It would leave bruises for sure. Arya liked it when he did that.  
  
"The good half of all the lovin' ladies up in the Red Keep are no maidens and the other half isn't either, even they pretend to be. No one really cares! Why do you? Because my dear family does? Because I'm a Stark? Because there is a reputation to uphold? Do you really think I let myself be sold off to some old Lord willing to take a _ruined_ Princess? I decide if something dishonors me or not and this doesn't count for me."  
"Stop it Arya."  
"What is it? Don't you like the picture of me having a past life before I decided to fuck you …"

He was strong. Stronger than before.  
Stronger than any other man she knew.  
  
With one swift movement, he was on top of her pressing her wrists hard into the mattress, his face a mask of anger and rage and frustration.  
  
"I said, stop it Arya! I don't care about your Braavosi-scum or your Westerosi-lordlings or whoever you decide to bed next to me. I don't care about you being hurt by the talk or not! Right now, I care about me. Me being stuck in this place. Me being forced to watch as the likes of you and your family and the ones who started this fucking war _yet again_  decide what will happen to us. Repeating the same mistakes! I care about me being dammed afraid of what will happen when they really sell you off to some lord in the middle of nowhere. It's about me, Arya, for this _one fucking time_!"  
  
Arya eyes were wide in surprise. She was breathless.  
  
"Gendry…"  
  
He loosened his grip, but Arya slung her arms around his neck, pulling him close to her.  
"Don't go." She found herself begging.  
She kissed his jaw, his ears and his lips, greedy and openmouthed: "I'm just so tired of being Arya Stark again. It was so much easier to be no one. Why can't I be just Arya? Arya and Gendry. It's so much better."  
  
She made him look into her eyes: "Let's go! You and me, on the road again. Let's take two horses and travel the kingdom. I could show you Braavos! You and me, no one would care about us. We could travel and ride and fight and laugh and love and fuck and be just … Arya and Gendry. No titles. No honors. Just us."  
  
He looked tempted; she could see it flicker in his eyes.  
"What's about your family?"  
"What family?" she laughed, "I'm Arya Snow. I have no family. I'm all alone. A bastard girl."  
  
Gendrys tender look vanished immediately and he forced himself out of her grip.  
"Seven hells, Arya. You really don't get it."  
  
She sat up.  
  
"What do you want to hear from me?!"  
"The truth for one time! You don't want to leave your family, you want to leave your family. You don't want to leave Westeros, you want to leave Westeros. You don't want to be a Lady, you don't want to be No One. You don't want to be take care of, you don't want to do everything on your one? Sevens hells, _what do you want?_  
Tell me, because I freakishly want to know! Do you want us to be Arya and Gendry? I wonder, how could that be possible? You have no clue who Arya is and I have the feeling, I've never been Gendry anymore since the day I met you. I'm only a shadow, your shadow, willing to do everything for you and I'm so fucking tired of this."  
  
He brutishly dressed himself while holding his speech and started laughing bitter.  
It was like poison in Aryas ears.  
  
"For this one time, I do what I want: Get out! Leave and come back, when you figured yourself out! I'm tired to do it for you!"

Even he commanded her to leave, it was him, who slammed the door.

(c) aditu90


End file.
